Nowadays, an electronic device such as a mobile phone is generally provided with a rechargeable battery, such that the battery can be charged by a power adapter.
During charging, the power adapter converts an alternating current to a direct current having a specified voltage and transmits the direct current to the electronic device. Moreover, the power adapter and the electronic device are generally provided with electronic interfaces, via which the power adapter and the electronic device can be coupled with a charging cable, and thus the charging can be performed via the charging cable.
However, the above electric connection between electronic interfaces relies on contact between contact plates made of metal. When the charging current flows through the contact plate, the contact plate generates heat due to heat effect of a resistor thereof. When the charging current or charging voltage is too large, component damage or even explosion may occur due to excessively high temperature of the electronic interface, which seriously affects use safety.